Providing care to African American parents who experience a perinatal loss (stillbirth or neonatal death) is a significant component of care for nurses and other health care providers. The incidence of perinatal loss is higher in Blacks than in Whites, and low-income, African Americans often have other life stressors that can deplete their resources to deal with the loss. The purpose of this phenomenological study is to examine the experience of low-income, African American parents surrounding perinatal loss and to describe how other life stressors influence the parents responses and caring needs. A sample of 20 families (with one or two parents) will be selected using the following criteria: (a) a parent who has within the past two months experienced a perinatal loss, defined as a stillbirth (fetal death of at least 20 weeks gestation or 350 grams if gestational age is unknown) or a neonatal death (death of an infant less than 28 days of age); (b) African American; (c) low-income, as defined by the mother being a recipient of Medicaid; and (d) at least 18 years of age. At least two, in-depth, interviews will be conducted with each parent in their home or, if desired by parents, in a university building. The first interview will be conducted approximately one month after the loss. Subsequent interviews will be conducted at least one week after the previous interview. Parents will be interviewed separately, and the interviews will be audio-taped. During the first interview, the investigator will elicit the parent's description of the experience using a broad question, "What has it been like for you to lose your baby?" Then, probes will be used to generate a further description of the experience. Due to the sensitive nature of the topic and the need to limit the length of the first interview, subsequent interviews are needed for parents to complete a description of their experience. Interviews will be transcribed onto computer files, and written transcripts will be generated. The data will be analyzed using a phenomenological approach, including requesting parents to provide feedback on the results that have been summarized by the investigator.